Siblings: Hawke Sisters
by JC-zala
Summary: Oneshot fic about Lunamaria and Meyrin with a little of Athrun and Cagalli.


JC: This is a one-shot fic about the Hawke Sisters, Lunamaria and Meyrin. This is just something I came up when I was bored. I also like the Hawke sisters a little. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Time: 5 years after the 2nd war between ZAFT and the joint forces of ORB and the Earth Alliance.

Setting: Minerva Ship

**

* * *

Siblings: Hawke Sisters**

Lunamaria Hawke, the newly appointed captain of Minerva, sat on the captain's chair, while looking around the bridge. She stood and went to her CIC officer to check up on the status of the ship.

Meyrin Hawke entered the bridge, looking flashy in her black uniform with matching lavender pleated mini-skirt, as she saw her sister. Being the Executive Officer, she promptly saluted her captain and handed her the reports.

"This ship is all ready to launch tomorrow," Meyrin said.

"Good… Are the mobile suits ready yet?" Luna questioned.

"Yes… All Mobile Suits including the Impulse and Destiny are loaded on the ship," Meyrin replied promptly.

Meyrin saluted her sister and left the bridge. She then headed towards the cafeteria, where she saw Athrun Zala. He smiled at the red-haired girl as he approached her, oblivious to the fact that her cheeks turned lightly red.

"So you're the vice-captain now… That's great," he told her.

"Thank you but my sister is still higher in rank."

"Lunamaria? Where is she?"

Meyrin sighed and told him that she was at the bridge. She thought that he was going to see her, but he began walking in another direction. Meyrin called his attention and pointed the other way. "The bridge is this way, Athrun-san," Meyrin said.

"I know… But I'm looking for Cagalli," Athrun said, tapping his cheek with his finger. "She's somewhere in this ship." With that, Athrun walked away and began searching for Cagalli.

Meyrin suddenly felt sad. She knew from the very beginning that Athrun wasn't interested in her. At first she thought that he liked Lunamaria, but she was wrong. He loved Cagalli and his heart will forever belong to her. She knew she couldn't compete with the princes. First of all she was a good mobile suit pilot, the head representative of ORB, and a far better soldier. She couldn't even compete with her sister.

Luna appeared and noticed her little sister's depressed face. "Meyrin, what's the matter?" Luna asked.

"It's nothing…" Meyrin replied. She quickly turned away from Luna. She wanted to cry and she didn't want Lunamaria to see it, so she ran out of the cafeteria right away.

Luna was a bit surprised by this. She never saw her sister this way before. Luna was about to follow her until a certain blonde entered. It was Cagalli Yula Athha.

Cagalli saw Luna and asked her if she saw Athrun. Luna's eyes widened as she heard that name. Undeniably, she also fell in love with Athrun Zala and admired him so much as a mobile suit pilot. She loved him for the way he is. She looked at Cagalli, feeling jealous inside, as she faked a smile. She knew that Cagalli was better than her. The princess was the one Athrun loved and desired. It was wrong of her to even think of taking Athrun for herself.

"I haven't seen him today, Miss Athha," Luna told her with slight hesitation.

"I wonder where Athrun is…" Cagalli thought.

Lunamaria excused herself and then left the cafeteria to search for her sister. She found her in her quarters sitting on the bed. Luna sat down beside her and placed a hand on Meyrin's shoulder.

Meyrin looked at her quite sadly. "I saw Athrun-san a while ago."

Luna understood her sister's feeling at that moment. She knew all along that Meyrin had feelings for Athrun. She can't blame her, because Athrun was so easy to like. He was handsome, strong, and a kind person.

The Hawke sisters soon came out of their room. As they were heading towards the bridge, they saw Athrun and Cagalli together. They quickly hid in one corner and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Looks like Minerva hasn't changed much," Athrun said.

"Why did you want to come here anyway?" Cagalli asked.

"I just want to," Athrun replied.

"That's a funny reason. Anyway I can't wait for our wedding next week."

"I'm as excited as you are, Cagalli." He glanced at the ring he gave her, bringing a smile to his face, as he gently struck her hair. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you so much," he whispered into her ear.

Cagalli blushed and smiled at him. "I love you too."

Athrun kissed her, letting her feel the passion he held, as she deepened the kiss even more.

The Hawke sisters gasped as they clamped their mouths.

"Athrun really loves her…" Luna spoke.

"Yes, I know," Meyrin told her.

Luna and Meyrin remembered the days when he was in ZAFT together with them. Those were the good old days, but they were all in the past. Luna chuckled at the thought of getting Athrun to notice her every time, while Meyrin remembered how she got jealous of her. Now that she thought about it, Meyrin always felt jealous of her sister, since Luna was better than her.

"Meyrin, I can do things that you can't do. But you can do things that I can't do," Luna explained.

"Sis…" Meyrin muttered.

"I know I graduated as an elite soldier, but it doesn't make me better than you," Luna continued, with a smile on her face.

Meyrin suddenly hugged Luna and said, "Thank you…" She was so happy to hear those words coming from her sister.

Lunamaria gently rubbed her sister's back to comfort her. She then realized something. Even though they were high-ranked officers of ZAFT, they were still siblings. Meyrin was still her little sister—the sister she loved and cared for all this time. A tear dropped from her eye as she hugged Meyrin back.

* * *

JC: The primary focused of this fic was to show the importance of siblings. I'm not fond of Lunamaria, but I do adore Meyrin. Meyrin is so cute! These siblings are as interesting as Kira and Cagalli. So how was it? I want reviews so don't forget to review. No flames!


End file.
